Memories of You
by Kinomi Shadow
Summary: Kakashi is torn between the shadow of his lost love and that of the misterious half-wolf demon Saku all while fighting a new threatening creature, Shido Amaru the demon lord.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of You

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Period!

Kakashi sat down under a cherry tree, skimming through (but not actually reading) a book. He let out a sigh, glanced aroung for a moment, the continued skimming. Damn it was lonesome without Naruto, Sakura, and Sai pestering him. Ever since his students became Jonin, he had been bored beyond reason. Even the "Make Out" book series could not grasp his attention.

Kakashi started to nod off when a scream caught his attention. Initionally, he tried to ignore it, but when the cries of despair grew louder he arose lazily and and walked slowly to the source of the disturbance.

A girl with blondish flowing waist-length hair and piercing green eyes was in a heated battle with some sort of demon. It wasn't a tailed demon, but it was rather large and feirce resembling neither human nor animal but something in between.

"Do you, uh, need help?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"That would be nice," the girl replied, thowing a kunai at the rather large pale fanged beast.

Before the kunai reached it's target however, Kakashi uncovered his shirangan eye and sprung forward using his signature chidori attack. The chirping sound was deafening as sparks coursed through the demon on impact. The creature let out and horrible shriek and took it's massive claw and grasped Kakashi around the throat. Kakashi stuggled violently feeling his chakra drain slowly and painfully from his body and being stored in the demon's body. The demon smirked, his yellowing fangs glistening as light reflected off of his pale muscular body.

"Kakashi Hitake you're my slave now," the demon growled low in it's throat. "Consider it payback for stopping my destroying Saku Midake, that little bitch that just escaped."

Kakashi managed to see the blonde girl run far from the beast and cursed himself for getting involved. He felt something hot sink into the depths of the flesh on his neck and felt the warm salty blood trickle down his throat. His world faded to black.

It had been a long time since he had dreamed of Rin. But he did. He remembered everything. Obito's death, how he had obtained shirangan, everything. Her beauty, her smile, their love/hate relationship everything. Even as he sleep, he thought he could feel her touch.

His eyes slowly flickered open. He could make out the image of a girl.

"Rin?" He asked weakly. Then as things came into focus it was clear it was not Rin.

"I hate it when guys mutter the names of other girl's when they're half-dead!" the girl, Saku Midake said defiantly. "So what's the story? Why did you help me back there with Shido Amaru?"

Shido Amaru? Was that the demon's name?

"Damn my neck hurts," Kakashi groaned.

"That's the accursed bite wound working its magic on you," Saku said matter-of-factly. "Soon you'll become a half demon like me."

Kakashi shot straight up (for he had been lying down) but dizziness caused him to flop back down.

"So you're a half demon?" Kakashi muttered bitterly. "Figures… So did you run away on purpose so you'd have another half-demon for company."

"How can you accuse such a thing!" Saku defended, placing a hand on her breast. "I was merely escaping a fate that all half-demons must endure."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"And what might that be I wonder?" Kakashi muttered.

A pale form appeared before them.

"Why service to your lord and master Shido Amaru…."


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of You

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...

Kakashi stared at the pale demon with murder in his eyes. A feeling that normally he suppressed when he felt it, but now burned so deeply in his throat that he could not mask it.

"You are my slave now," Shido growled smugly. "You will become my most faithful servent. You shall learn manners dear Kakashi."

Saku tensed up, fear obviously in her green. She stepped forward.

"It is me you want Shido," she said cooly. "This Kakashi man has nothing to do with this."

Shido's red eyes hardened, his lips curling to a cruel smile.

"My little Saku," Shido said in a mock sweet voice. "Must I show you not to mess in affairs that a slave should not mess with? You foolish wench. Kakashi has chakra levels and powers far beyond that of yours. In fact I think it wise to dispose of you."

Shido's pale body went from smooth skinned to scaly. His abs became muscular like something out of an American super hero comic. He ran at Saku with lightning speed, his body burning with black fire.

Saku got into a stance making various hand signals and her body glowed brilliantly with dark light. She cried out as her body distorted and morphed. In a flash of light a rather large wolf with a cream colored coat appeared in her place. Kakashi couldn't believe he was seeing this.

Then Kakashi realized that if he was cursed too, maybe he could transform as well. He copied Saku's hand signal's and a pure white light appeared. His body burned light it was on fire and he was in the worse pain ever. His chakra was draining from his body. If it continued, he'd die.

"Kakashi-san!" Saku growled. "You gonna kill yourself you damn fool!"

As Saku said this, Shido's claws gripped her neck tightly.

"You're killing my servant, you bitch!" Shido spat. "And now you'll die!"

Kakashi's body disappeared and in it's place a rather large Alaskan Eskimo dog (Which is a white fluffy dog with erect ears and a curly tail) laid there, passed out. Slowly the dog got up, completly drained. Then, seeing Saku (still a wolf) being strangled leaped to it's feet and lunged at Shido using Shirangan to use Shido's dark powers. His jaws clamped down on Shido's throat, chakra energy crackling like lightning. Shido dropped Saku and she changed back into a human. Shido grabbed the dog's neck hide.

"Well well well," Shido mused. "Kakashi takes on the form of a white demon dog..."

Kakashi passed out.

Kakashi dreamed of Rin again. Her touch. Her brown hairs fluttering in the cool spring breeze. Sitting under the cherry tree with her. Teasing her and Obito. Going on missions. Protecting each other. Oh how he loved her. If only she were here to hold him. If he was dead now, Kakashi could be with her. He'd tell her the things he had held back. How he loved her and would protect her better this time.

But dreams like this, while beautiful, are nothing but simply dreams. Shadows of things that once were and never will be again. But Kakashi longed to be lost in the dream.

"Rin," he said softly to her dream like image. "I'll stay with you forever. I have nothing left to live for but this moment."

Rin's eyes were kind but sad. Her face more beautiful than he remembered.

"It's better if you go back," she said softly.

"No!" Kakashi said. "I need you!"

Rin reached out and wiped a single tear from Kakashi's eye.

"You're the only one who can kill Shido," she said. "You must kill him before he destroys everything. Now go back. I promise I'll be with you right here."

She reached out and placed her hand on his chest where his heart is. Then slowly she faded into the shadows and Kakashi was alone, her touch still lingering where her hand had been.

"I promise I'll kill him," Kakashi said as light surrounded him. He blinked back the light. He could see a girl. He was not awake so he thought Rin had come back to be with him. Disappointment was etched on his features as his dreams revealed a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The girl smiled. Somehow, even in his sleep, Kakashi felt almost safe in the presence of this misterious girl. She wore a long flowing kimono and had a katana at her side.

"You know me," she said softly reaching out for him. "I am everything yet nothing. An image of you. They call me Saku..."

Kakashi felt compelled to reach to her, but darkness once again closed in. Would Kakashi be able to keep his promise with the darkness so prominant? He didn't know and didn't care. He just longed for Saku's safeness and Rin's love. The pain ultimately awoke him.


End file.
